Teenage Angst
by UnaverageWriterFreak
Summary: Allison dumps Max, leaving him to wallow in his own self-pity. When Colosso is taken, Max calls in Allison to help him. A "21 Dump Street" re-write! Set in a universe where prom was normal and Max is still evil. Follow me on IG: UnaverageWriterFreak


It really was a joyous occasion. Allison was coming back and all of his evil plots were falling into place. He had made her all of her favorite foods, exclaiming to his family how happy he was that she was coming back.

His phone dinged, signaling a text message and that is when everything fell apart. Now three days later, he sat in a pile of pizza boxes and tear stained tissues, wallowing in his own sadness. Phoebe had tried to convince him to get it together, but she didn't understand. She never would, no one would.

No one would understand that she was the one who picked him up when everything was going to hell, the one who he told all of his secrets to, the only one who supported him in everything and anything.

 _Who would do that for him now?_

So, in turn of these events, he cried and ate his feelings away, turning away from personal hygiene and instead, sitting in his own snot, tears, and filth.

He spent countless hours on the phone, calling her over and over, leaving five-minute voicemails every time she declined his calls. Every time the familiar voicemail came up, his heart broke just a little bit more.

It was day five when Phoebe brought in the Allison look alike, unbeknownst to both of them that she would take Colosso and put him up for adoption. He had given her his hardest glare, wondering why she always had to meddle her way into his life.

He had stormed down to his room after that, calling Allison and telling her voicemail that Colosso was gone and some _evil witch_ took him. That she had also taken over as Green Teenz and was holding an adoption fair.

When Allison showed up on his doorstep a couple hours later, Max was shocked, to say the least. He had pulled her into a deep embrace, savoring the feeling of her pressed against him. She had pushed him off, exclaiming that he smelled and would need to take a shower before they did anything else. He quickly obeyed her, shooting off to take the first shower he had in days.

They had stormed up to the high school, quickly approaching the Allison look-alike. "Listen, freak show, give me my rabbit back." Max glowered at the girl who stood with arms crossed, giving them an unamused look.

"He's already been adopted. By someone who can take much better care of him than some slob who sits around and eats pizza all day." Max opened his mouth to fire back when Allison pushed in front of him, shoving her finger in the girl's chest.

"Now listen here, you're going to give my boyfriend back his rabbit or so help me I will kick your ass from one end of the earth to the next." Max gaped at the word boyfriend, watching as Allison and this new girl glared at each other before the latter finally gave up, throwing her hands in defeat.

"Fine! You can have that poor rabbit back, but you'll have to get him from that guy." She pointed to Bradford, who was already cooing at Colosso. Allison stormed over and barked a quick "Beat it!" to Bradford, who stepped back shocked, and grabbed Colossos cage.

She shoved the carrier in Max's arms, who grinned at her and moved to hug her. Allison quickly pushed him off, her eyes already stricken with pain and unshed tears. " _Stop._ Just...leave me alone, Max." With that, she rushed off and for the second time that week, Max's heart broke.

* * *

Max had dropped Colosso off at home before making his way over to Allison's house. Light rain gently fell, leaving small drops against the cream colored sidewalk.

Standing in front of Allison's door, Max hesitated before he knocked. Before his knuckles could smack against the wood, the door pulled open, revealing Allison with tears staining her face. "Max, what do you want?" Her voice was exasperated, her tone exhausted.

"Today, you called me your boyfriend." He took in a deep breath. "Why?"

He saw her contemplate, biting her bottom lip. "It must have slipped out. It didn't mean anything." She watched as Max's face visibly fell.

"But why didn't it? Why did you break up with me?" He saw her open her mouth and cut her off before she began. "And I don't want to hear that earth bullshit again."

Allison looked down, taking in a deep breath. "I just felt like we were going so fast...I'm not used to being that happy with someone, Max. I'm so used to loving myself that loving someone in a romantic way is sort of new to me. Even when we've been dating for so long, it still all feels so new." She whispered.

Max's features softened as he pulled her into a tight hug, resting his head on top of hers. "We could've talked, Allison. You don't have to run away from me."

She held onto him tightly, face buried in his chest. "I'm so used to being self-sufficient, having everything come easily to me, so when something doesn't work out, I do try to fix it. I'm just so inexperienced in this area that I just...panicked. And I'm sorry. This is never something I wanted to happen. I really do want to be with you, Max."

Max felt his shirt begin to soak with tears and even more with the heavy rain now slamming down against them. He made no motion to move from their spot. "Then let's be together. I still love you, Allison, with everything that I have. We can work on things and we can go slower if you need to. Just don't leave me when things get hard, yeah?"

She nodded against him, her grip never loosening. "Never, not again. I won't lose you again, Max. I made a mistake." The rain got harder, the droplets piercing against her uncovered arms. He pulled off his jacket, wrapping it around her as the two of them stood in the rain, embracing each other tightly in fear of the other leaving.

"I love you, Max. With everything I have." Allison leaned up and kissed him, savoring the taste of his lips. It wasn't long before they broke apart, but he still held her, a growing smile on his lips.

"I love you too, Allison. Forever."

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I announced on IG that my previous story would be my last, but this just popped into my head. This is probably going to be my last story. I love all of you so much and I can't thank you enough for the continued support throughout the months!**

Don't forget to favorite and REVIEW, dolls!

For the last time, follow my IG: Unaveragewriterfreak

I love all of you!

-Unaveragewriterfreak


End file.
